


With My Rokka

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, Rated E just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Rokka enjoys being Asuka's.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka, minor Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	With My Rokka

"Mmm… Asuka- _ chan _ …"

Rokka moaned sweetly as her bra was cast aside, Asuka's lips dancing around her soft breasts, kissing and licking, trying to find her most sensitive spots. A hand on the unkempt head of brown hair at her chest, another curled around her girlfriend's midriff, lip bitten down, trying and failing to keep herself quiet, stop that stupid idea in her head from breaking out.

" _ Ah _ … Asuka… mmm…"

Asuka's tongue lapped at her nipple, a kiss planted directly on her peak. She was going to have to say it - she'd made up her mind before to ask, so why…?

" _ Mm! _ Ah… mark me, Asuka!" she yelped, quickly, suddenly, and, she found herself half-hoping, incomprehensibly.

Asuka stopped. No such luck, then. She lifted her head up to look Rokka in the eye, her stern brow raised slightly.

"... _ Mark _ you?"

"Ah." she stammered nervously, brought a finger to her lips. "I mean, like, ah. A hickey. Or-or something!! I mean…"

Asuka lifted herself over, nestled her head down beside Rokka's, stroked her hair gently with a soft hand, unblemished by the calluses of guitar playing and heavy lifting. "I know that," she said, her voice reassuring in Rokka's ear, "I just… where'd this come from?"

"I… sometimes, when you call me…  _ your _ Rokka… I like that."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I do it."

"No, no, I mean… I  _ really _ like that."

"...I see."

Rokka turned away nervously, an arm wrapped around Asuka's shoulders. "So, ah… make me yours, Asuka." She leaned back in, summoning all her stage persona's might to seem cool and in control. "Mark me."

"...Right." Asuka sat up.

"...What are you doing?"

"Googling." She picked her phone up from the bedside table, punched in a password. "I mean, if I'm gonna do this, I wanna do it properly, y'know?"

"...I think you're just supposed to bite me?"

"That can't be right. That's way too simple. Nothing's ever that simple."

"I guess." Rokka conceded.  _ Can you bite me anyway? _ , she thought, and filed away for a later date.

A moment's silence passed as Asuka looked up the best way to give her girlfriend a hickey. Rokka decided not to take the opportunity to contemplate the thought process that had led her to this situation, instead taking the opportunity to admire Asuka's naked back.

"So where did you want me to mark you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it should be somewhere inconspicuous, right? Somewhere you can cover up easily."

"Uh… I guess… the side of my neck, maybe? My hair should cover that…"

"Right… yeah, it says that should be a good spot. So, ah… I guess I'll…"

She set her phone aside and lay back down on top of Rokka, mouth at her neck, breath setting Rokka's heart racing.

"Ah… are you sure this is okay? I don't… II mean, I don't wanna hurt you…"

Little moments like this, the awkwardness, the clumsy gentleness behind the cold persona, it was moments like this that reminded Rokka why she wanted to be  _ Asuka's _ Rokka. She giggled softly, kissed atop her head. "Please…" she whispered.

Asuka gulped.

" _ Ah! _ " A sudden, sharp pain on Rokka's neck, but still softer than she'd expected - she'd expected teeth. A few seconds and it went away, replaced with a dull ache and gentle kisses.

"Ah…" Asuka, whispering in her ear, "I have to do that for a bit longer, then it should start showing up a few minutes after that… is that okay? Does it hurt?"

"Yes…"

"...Yes it's okay, or yes it hurts?"

"Yes." she repeated, her voice low. "Keep going…"

Asuka swallowed, and nodded.

The cycle continued for a little longer, sharp pain followed by soft kisses followed by sharp pain, until Asuka decided to move on, exploring the rest of Rokka's body, her lips, her breasts, finding her way between her legs… 

"Ah… Asuka…  _ Asukaaa~!! _ "

…And a gentle kiss on her neck once more.

"It's starting to show." Asuka murmured, fingers dancing around the dull ache.

" _ Mmmm… _ " Rokka sighed contentedly, actual language beyond her for perhaps a moment longer. Asuka smiled, still gently stroking the hickey, and kissed her on the lips.

" _ My _ Rokka."

* * *

It was unseasonably warm the next morning as she arrived at the studio, slowing footsteps quickly drowned out by the dull growl of a motorcycle.

"Ah! Good morning, Masuki-san! Layer-san!" The two of them pulled up in the usual spot in front of the building, Rei clinging to Masuki's back, both wearing matching scarves.

"Hey, Lock." Masuki nodded as she dismounted, shedding her helmet and joining her at the entrance, Rei following suit with a jaunty wave after taking a little longer to make sure the bike was properly locked up.

Masuki cocked her head, narrowed her eyes in that way Rokka had learned to no longer find menacing. "You changed your hair."

She blushed. "Ah! Well, I… just felt like wearing it down today! I mean, it's always like that on stage anyway, so, ah… I figured I could bring some of that confidence into my daily life!"

"Right." Masuki nodded.

"Good thinking!" Rei said with a thumbs-up.

Rokka raised an eyebrow. "...Isn't it a bit warm for scarves today?"

Rei's eyes widened slightly. "Ah, well… I

was expecting it to be colder…"

"Got a hickey." Masuki said.

"...Goddammit, Masuki."

"Gave as good as I got, though." she smirked.

"Masuki, what was the point of wearing the scarves if you're just going to go around  _ telling everyone? _ I mean, Rokka's…" she looked down at Rokka, blushing profusely, avoiding eye contact… wearing her hair down, absently scratching at her neck…

"...I see." Rei sighed as the elevator arrived. "Gonna be one of those days, huh."

**Author's Note:**

> realistically masuki and rei probably have more than one hickey each but "got a hickey" sounds funnier than "got some hickeys" so whatcha gonna do


End file.
